elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The House of Horrors
The House of Horrors is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn is asked to assist a Vigilant of Stendarr in removing the presence of the Daedra from an abandoned house in Markarth. Background Tyranus, a Vigilant of Stendarr, is investigating an old, abandoned house in Markarth. He believes it was once a site of Daedric Worship. Objectives #Search the abandoned house #Find your reward #Find the priest of Boethia #Free Logrolf #Go to the abandoned house #Beat Logrolf into submission #Kill Logrolf #Speak to Molag Bal Walkthrough "Weak. He's weak. You're strong. Crush him." "No. Kill him. Crush his bones. Tear at his flesh." "You will kill. You will kill, or you will die!" This quest can be obtained shortly after entering the city of Markarth. Tyranus, a Vigilant of Stendarr, will ask the Dragonborn to help him search an abandoned house for evidence of daedric activity. Upon entering the basement, Tyranus will proclaim that "This is no ordinary Daedra!" and run for the door, only to find it locked. Molag Bal will speak and command the Dragonborn to kill Tyranus. After he gives the command to kill Tyranus, the room starts to shake, the lights become dim, and objects move as if by themselves. If the Dragonborn attempts to leave the house (i.e. select the exit door) before killing Tyranus, then Molag Bal will convince Tyranus to attack the Dragonborn. A Scroll of Calm will not prevent Tyranus from attacking, but casting Harmony will temporarily cease his attacks until it runs out, at which point he will resume his attack. Voice of the Emperor used by Imperials will calm Tyranus. Either way, Tyranus must be killed in order to progress any further. Afterward, journey down to the altar of Molag Bal in the basement. "Yes. Your reward is waiting for you, mortal. Further down." "Yes. Further. Into the bowels." Molag Bal entraps the Dragonborn in a spiked cage while activating the mace and says that he wants revenge on his rival, Boethiah, and her followers. He wants Logrolf the Willful, a priest of Boethiah who has been desecrating Molag Bal's altar in Boethiah's name, lured to him so he may break his spirit. "Fool! Did you think Molag Bal, the Lord of Domination, would so easily reward you? What do you see from that little cage? Speak." :It's an altar. "Yes. It's an altar. Men would come and sacrifice the wretched in my name. The weak would be punished by the strong. But a Daedric Lord has his enemies, and my rival Boethiah had her priest desecrate the altar. Until you came." '' :'A mace. It's rusted.' ''"Rusted. Dry. There was a time when this mace dripped with the blood of the feeble and the worthless. But a Daedric Lord has his enemies, and my rival Boethiah had her priest desecrate it. Left it here to decay. Until you came." :I only see the spikes of this trap. "Sharp, aren't they? This was the last thing many saw before they were sacrificed in my name. But a Daedric Lord has his enemies, and my rival Boethiah had her priest desecrate it. So long since it's tasted blood. Until you came." ::You want revenge on Boethiah? "Revenge? No. I want submission. I want the priest who did this to bend his knee and give me his soul. He comes by to perform Boethiah's insulting rites at my altar, but he's been missing. Captured and bound. Left to rot. Save him. Let him perform his rite one more time. And when he does, we will be waiting for him." ::I never wanted to help you. Let me go! "Fine. I offered you a reward. You'll get the freedom your kind enjoys so much. But Boethiah's priest is imprisoned as well. But not by me. He is hurt. Suffering. Save him. Let him perform his rites one more time. And when he does, I will be waiting for him." The location of Logrolf the Willful is randomized; any Forsworn camp may host him. Travel to his marked location and free him. If the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine" has been completed, then the Forsworn holding him may not be hostile. If all enemies at his location are dealt with prior to releasing him, he will immediately return to the abandoned house in Markarth. "Ah ha ha! You mortals and your frail, limp, pathetic bodies. Try it again." Once back inside the abandoned house, follow Logrolf back to the altar. He will become trapped in the same cage that the Dragonborn stumbled upon earlier. Molag Bal will then grant the Dragonborn his Rusted Mace and instruct them to break Logrolf's will. Attack Logrolf (any means of attacking can be used; the Mace does not have to be used) until he submits to Molag Bal. He will be killed during the first time beating him, but Molag Bal will give the Dragonborn a second chance. Once he submits, the Dragonborn is instructed to kill him. Do so to receive the Mace of Molag Bal and finish the quest. "The Mace of Molag Bal! I give you its true power, mortal. When your enemies lie broken and bloody before you, know that I will be watching." :Thank you, Lord Molag Bal. :A mace? This is hardly a fitting price. "Know your place, mortal. Or Molag Bal may just send another champion to claim his mace from your broken corpse." :"Now, I have a soul in Oblivion that needs claiming. Take care of the house while I'm gone. Ha ha ha! Now, I have a soul in Oblivion that needs claiming. Take care of the house while I'm gone. Ha ha ha!" Journal Trivia *This is a good opportunity to level up Restoration and attack skill(s) without fear of reprisal. Alternate between hitting Logrolf until his health is close to zero, and healing him back to full health. Keep doing this for as long as desired, but be sure not to kill him and that he does not submit too soon. **One can also level up the Sneak skill by sneaking at the same time. *The whole intro, with Molag Bal speaking, can be skipped if the Vigilant is killed immediately upon entering the house. This may happen if he attacks the Dragonborn after a failed pickpocket. After the killing, Molag Bal indicates that the reward is further down. *When Tyranus decides to flee the house and get help, the table near the exit of the house has chairs stacked on it similar to a scene in the horror movie Poltergeist. *It is possible to find Fjotra and Logrolf the Willful in the same pen when performing the quest "The Heart of Dibella" if doing these quests simultaneously. *It is possible to obtain multiple Hooded Black Mage Robes from Logrolf during this quest by quickly searching him after he is killed. When he is revived by Molag Bal, he will respawn wearing a new set of robes. *To fail this quest, refuse Molag Bal and kill Logrolf in the pen. *If Dawnguard is installed, two Master Vampires may spawn inside the house. *One of the possible locations that Logrolf may be held captive is Druadach Redoubt, which is where Madanach and his companions set up their base of operations if the Dragonborn chose to aid Madanach during the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine." In this situation, the Forsworn are non-hostile to the Dragonborn. It is possible to simply walk up to Logrolf and untie him without being attacked. *In the PC version of the game, when Molag Bal demands the Dragonborn kill Tyranus and the house begins to shake, one can open the front door using console commands. Once outside, the shaking and sound effects will continue to happen regardless. *Items inside three chests in the house are leveled, meaning that the Dragonborn can obtain better items inside if the house is entered at high levels. Possible items include Daedric or Dragonbone equipment, powerful potions, or Black Soul Gems. *At the end of the quest, Molag makes a joke concerning the house: "Take care of the house while I'm gone." Bugs de:Das Haus des Schreckens es:La casa de los horrores it:La Casa degli Orrori ru:Дом ужасов pt:The House of Horrors Category:Skyrim: Markarth Quests